How It All Began
by MaskedAngel18
Summary: We all know all the possible ways that this story ended, but it only began one way. Just what was it that brought two people into Guertena's World? Who was it that invited Ib over through the writings on the wall?


**Hi there! This is my way of announcing that I have joined a new fandom! (Don't worry, followers, I haven't stopped writing the other stories) While I'm not a big fan of horror, I absolutely LOVE the story and characters in this game.**

**This is just a short drabble I wrote after seeing some of the endings and remembering how this game began. This is all headcannon, but I believe this to be a real possibility.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ib, both the game and the character. Or any other character in the game.**

Blue eyes watched as people came, stared at her, and left with hardly a word.

Mary sighed from her side of the portrait, playing with her long blonde hair. It was the same thing, day in and day out. A bunch of strangers would come and see her as she looked from their world, but they didn't know that she was also staring back out at them. It was like this ever since her father finished creating her. He left her and all the other paintings in a gallery and she hadn't seen him amongst the sea of faces since.

She wondered where he went and why. Had she not been a good girl compared to the others? She wanted to apologize if that was the case, but it wasn't fair that, out of everyone in this world, she was the one who knew him for the least amount of time. She felt like she hardly knew him compared to his older creations.

She wished he would come. She wanted to show him all of her drawings in her sketchbook, to show him that she wanted to be an artist like him.

Well, if he wouldn't come, then she wanted to go out to that world he came from to find him. Mary had read a lot about that world, and it looked so bright compared to her world. There were also so many people. Watching everyone talk amongst each other in that gallery only made her more aware of how she didn't have anyone to talk to or play with on this side.

Yes, being on that side looked a lot more fun than her home was. She wanted to go so bad. She even read on how to make friends for when she finally got out. But, that was her dilemma. She couldn't get out. Not by herself.

Mary's hands balled up by her sides as tears collected in her eyes. She was about to start pounding against the portrait in frustration when something caught her eye.

Looking around the gallery was a little girl with straight, dark brown hair and pretty red eyes. Red like a rose. She looked to be about the age Mary was created as. It wasn't often that children so young came into the gallery, looking at all the creations in silent awe.

The girl came with her parents, who called her Ib, but her mother had just let her go wander about the gallery alone to look at the paintings when she asked.

Mary could hardly contain her excitement. There was another girl here after countless adults coming into the building. Maybe if they could meet, they would become friends. But since Mary couldn't leave, that meant that she had to invite Ib over.

Well, she did read that was what friends did. Invite each other into their own homes to play. However, if Ib came, then only one of them would get to go back into the other world. If they became friends, then Mary didn't want to part with Ib. So, in order for them to leave together, she needed to invite someone else over.

Mary quickly looked around the gallery before she spotted a young man with light purple hair staring at the portrait of The Hanging Man.

Mary smiled. This man would do. He was an adult who came here alone, although people would forget him anyway once he came over. No one would miss him. And she would get to leave with Ib! When she did that, she could make her place in that world as Ib's sister, so that they would never have to part, either.

This plan was perfect! She was sure that Ib would want to be her friend, too. After all, Mary was a good girl. She even came up with how they could remain friends once it was time to leave.

Mary skipped along to the large portrait Ib was now in front of, the one that showed Mary's world. She was frowning at the description, which made Mary wonder if she couldn't understand all of the words written there.

Mary felt giddy as the lights began to flicker in Ib's world, signaling that the two worlds were starting to meld together.

It was time to invite her friend over.

**Like it? Agree or disagree with this headcannon?**

**This idea is mainly because I found it a bit too coincidental for two random strangers, both a little girl and a young man, to have ended up in Guertena's World where there is a portrait of a little girl that wants out, but only two of those three could leave.**

**Please leave a review to tell me your thoughts!**


End file.
